The Biostatistics Core provides stafisfical collaborafion and data management support for each of the SPORE projects, the Developmental Research Program projects, the Career Development Program, and the other Cores. The Biostafistics Core prepared the stafisfical plans for each of the four projects, will provide data management for each of the projects and adverse event monitoring for the clinical trials, and will prepare data summaries for manuscript preparation. The Biostatistics Core has been very active in preparing the stafistical plans for each of the four projects in this SPORE Application. Each of the projects presented in this applicafion reflects input from members of the Biostatistics Core on study design and analysis plan. These projects require a wide range of approaches and analyses. The Biostafistics Core builds upon the innovative and time-tested procedures and systems developed by Mayo Clinic, one of the largest stafisfical groups in the country whose members have collaborated on more than 13,000 clinical and basic science research studies since 1966. The Biostafistics Core has the capability to provide statistical support across different fields. Including molecular epidemiologic studies, basic science with translational, immunologic, and correlafive studies, gene microarray, clinical trials, gene and mutation discovery, and informafion management. The comprehensive nature of the Biostafisfics Core assures each SPORE invesfigator access to statistical expertise that includes collaborative development of study designs and analysis plans, state-of-the-art data analysis and Interpretation, data management resources, and abstract and manuscript preparation. The Biostafisfics Core also provides a mechanism for the management and integration of both existing and newly collected data through consistent and compatible data handling. Areas of support include database development, data form development and processing, data collecfion and entry, data archiving, quality control, and management of information relafing to the projects and cores. This Core complements and assists the efforts of the Animal Model Core and the Biospecimens and Patient Registry Core by providing superior data management and experience with fissue registries. The strengths of the Biostatistics Core are our collaboration with each of the projects and cores, the knowledge of and ability to ufilize the established research databases, the operational and statistical infrastructure already in place in the institution, and the breadth of expertise provided by Biostatistics Core personnel. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Careful data management approaches and proper data analysis methods are required to ensure that the correct conclusions are made from a research study. The Biostafistics Core will provide expertise and support to ovarian cancer researchers in the areas of study design, data management, and data analysis.